nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kunarian
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kunarian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 16:29, June 24, 2011 :Hello there! Nice to see you hopping in. Little question: why does your page say 'I am the Kunarian'? 07:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no reason, I can't remember why I put it there in fact (bit forgetful), I think I put it there to fill space until I got my stuff together. 07:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I see. Is there a story behind that user name? Not exactly 'MisterHappy99' is it? 06:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::nickname since I was a kid, but back then it was spelt Connorian (guess my first name!). Cause when I was little I got into lots of trouble and would always tell my mum and brothers that one day I would make my own country and name it Connoria (up until the age of 11). Hell i even got a wad of papers here all about the nation. I then worked with my brothers to create an entire world of fiction at the age of 13 and then changed the name of Connoria to Kunaria (made it more primitive to make it less, my first name with "ia" added on). Again I have a box or two of papers on these nations, I even have a half completed novel. But now that work is piling up I just don't have the time to work on it. But yeah thats the long story. Short story is - I made a nation called Kunaria. One day I got steam and so made my username Kunarian because its my nickname. And so I am the Kunarian. Its so individual nearly everything I've joined I've been able to use it in its raw form. Kunarian 00:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::How I love user names with a decent story behind them, a little personal history. Thanks for sharing with me. 11:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No problem, happy to share. :D Kunarian 12:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lukas Hoffmann Since no other party is willing to do this, I would like to add Hoffman on the Congresspeople Act on behalf of the Conservative Nationalist Party, replacing our Congresswoman Reinhardt. The Master's Voice 19:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :This would mean your party would have an official seat in Congress (1 of the 100) and would have a say in voting, albeit a small one. Agreed? The Master's Voice 19:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes that would be great, thanks! sorry I was away, I went to visit a family member over the weekend. Kunarian 20:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, never mind. You, in the person of Mr. Hoffman, are now a member of the Congress. But I must ask you to write a nice article about him soon. Success, and enjoy politics and writing! The Master's Voice 20:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you, ever helpful Kunarian 20:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I am sure you'll like it. Lovia is one of the best nation-wiki's around, it has a very long and interesting editing history, and a great set of colourful users and editors. The Master's Voice 20:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If you like you can also have my Matthew Grant character who's in Congress at the moment, as long as you keep him as an independent. I always felt new users didn't have enough to do. By the way: welcome to Lovia! --Semyon 20:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, btw when you say independent what do you mean, do you mean i can't make him CNP? and thank you for the welcome! Kunarian 21:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, I have nothing against the CNP, but we only have 2 independents at the moment, that's all, and I like independents. Also I saw you got into a bit of an argument with Marcus. I suggest you to be a bit more careful - it's very easy to get yourself disliked on this wiki. :) --Semyon 19:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Ok! and by the way I don't try to get into arguments, I just won't be called such things being a real life conservative. Its one thing if I was to argue with him over danish cheese and if it smells more than swedish cheese or something but he was attacking the general conservative population for no real reason. Kunarian 19:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::But, it's politics so arguments will come naturally =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Very true! I may have overlooked that bit :D Kunarian 21:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Back! Glad to see you've returned! Like the Lovian Land Army idea. Reminds me a bit of the Brigade, albeit with a more clean-cut, nicer image. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The Lovian Land Army is exactly what they say on the tin, while simular to the brigade they are not in posession of mil-grade weapons, I like them because they can be a casual topic (hunting) as well as serious (riots). Kunarian 13:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Kunarian 13:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You left. We still need new users around here. We're wrapping up the Civil War at the moment, so there's still time to be involved. After that, we'll go into a peace era. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) We'd really like for you to come live in Charleston, there is plenty of opportunity here! Richard Creed 23:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. . . next time you complain about the government, remind that yourself you should've run for Congress. :P You should return, honestly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been reading, and I've heard you claim to be conservative. That's cool. If you'd like, you can create a character and join Positive Lovia. Perhaps you can ever run for MOTC in the new elections, if you'd like. Either way, cheers! --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 22:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm Lukas Hoffmann leader of the Nationalist Conservative Party, but I've been looking over the Positive Lovia party and maybe we could campaign together as we seem to have very common goals. Maybe we could organise a campaign rally to further the interests of conservative Lovia and back each other on certain items? does the proposal sound good? Kunarian 22:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Positive Lovia, the Liberal Democratic Party, and Conservative Nationalist Party would all like to be in a large political coalition of liberal (note to Kunarian: This does not mean leftist, this means libertarian in US terms) parties? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC)